Children Of Fate
by BrainDamage
Summary: What the song "Liberi Fatali" inspired me two days ago. Has no character from the game in it, but I hope it's okay.My WordPad is stupid so it doesen't look good, but I hope its worth your time. Please R


~ Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec  
The Sun sets down , vanishing beyond the mountain peaks.The sky looks stormy , and the crows are flying above silent hills .The hills are lonely and seem serene , as we see theme from above , like in a fast bird's flight. No movement is seen , everything is quiet.  
  
In a short flash , a pair of two diffrent colored eyes , blue and brown appear ,looking wide , directly at us.They dissapear suddenly.  
~Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei. Cunae non sunt.  
Suddenly , as another hill passes, and as darkness sorrounds everything , we are shown a seashore , and from the ocean , come out as they swim , people , dressed in light black and grey armors . They all have a tanned skin and dark hair. In the middle of theme , not moving , distingushing from the others because of the whiter complexion of the skin and an outfit of the color of peach , sits an androgenyous creature , who , as we get closer notice is a young woman with two diffrent eye colors.Her hair is black . The sea people keep coming out of the ocean , and as we go further from theme , we see that from a small army they become legions.  
~Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali. Somnus non eat.  
We fly further and further above the hills , to deserted lands , filled with stones and dry sand.The lands here seem even calmer , no trace of life is seen for miles . Out of nowhere , thousants of men appear . They look rough , and they wear heavy armours and big weapons . We approach to the man that leads theme and we sorround him , and the last thing we see it's his scar on the right cheek , from eyebrow to chin . He has a black eye and the one with the scar is white. His right eye is blind. We run faster away from theme , on the same hills we went on before.No one forseens the two armies.  
~Surgite. Invenite hortum veritatis.  
The armies are walking towards eachother , but they don't see each other because of the high hills . The night is overwelhming and on the sky rests a huge Moon. The woman stops and the hole legion stops also . She kneels , keeping her balance in her beautifully polished sword that shines in the light of the Moon , and she bows to the sky. She rises and waits.  
  
From another side of the hill appears the other army, running , as they appear to make the earth beneath theme move . They are filled with rage and they stop very sudden . The fearless man stares at the woman . She stares back . They are both full of mud and dirty. And they just wait , without speaking , barely breathing. It's silent.  
~Ardente veritate Urite mala mundi.  
The tension grows and suddenly the woman starts to scream and runs towards the man. The man starts to run towards her too. After theme , their armies follow the example.  
~Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi.  
The run across the open field , screaming .  
~Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus.  
The armies meet eachother with fearful sounds of armours hitting ,swors crashing and sounds of the bodies falling. The view is horrific , they are so many now , the only white spot trough the whole battle si the woman that is still fighting with the other leader, fearless , her blade rushes in and out of the enemies , her outfit is stained. No one cares about the blood that stains the earth. It's a masacre.  
~Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec  
The battles becomes more and more aggresive , filled with a violence hard to imagine, as the men hit and slah bodies in two , the blood rushing down on the green field . They are fighting like there is no tomorrow , using everything they have , from heavy hammers to silver swords and brutal fists . Is something no one had ever seen before.They all rush , because they don't have enough time.  
~Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec  
Suddenly , after a hill , light starts to show at the line of the horizon , and the Moon starts to fade away. As they rush to kill more , the light becomes more powerful , and shows the dawns of a rainy morning . As the light gets on every inch of the hill , when it reaches the two armies , they all stop , and vanish into thin air.  
  
They are fighting every night to gain back their humanity so they can come back and Revolutionize the world.  
Children of Fate.  
In a matter of minutes , the Sun will set down again ... 


End file.
